Goodbye
by Veishia
Summary: Time marches at a different pace between humans and demons. Set several years after the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha says goodbye to one of the most important people in his life passes on. He found he could protect his friends from any enemy except one: Father Time This is my first fan fiction, any feedback is welcome.


_"_ _Demons and humans exist in different worlds. You know I'm right." -Master Yunkai_

The shadows cast by the single lantern shifted with the flame. The elderly priestess was lying on her mat, breathing shallowly. The blankets are warm, and pulled to her chin, her right arm exposed, her hand being held. The aged woman's eyes were closed, but she was awake. The hand that holds hers is calloused, the skin rough. However, she feels the tenderness in the grasp, and she hears the weeping. She feels the shaking as the quiet sobs shake the still young half demon's frame.

She tries to speak, but she cant. She tries to say goodby, but her strength had gone, and she knew her race was run. She thinks of the small hut she had made into a home, she thinks of the friends, and family, who had preceded her in death. She thinks of the struggles she had overcome with the one holding her hand; of when she found him pinned to a tree, to the fight against Naraku, and of separation. Of the return through the well, of raising Shippo as her own son…of her life with Inuyasha. Thinking back, Kagome knows she can rest at peace. She tries to speak, but her throat betrays her. She tries to comfort her Inuyasha one last time, but fails in the effort. She squeezes his clawed hand….

Inuyasha, holding Kagome's aged hand, feels a last squeeze, and sees her smile. As she does, her breathing, already shallow, ceases. The sobs come louder as the still young half demon's eyes shed tears. He doesn't see the aged woman, he sees Kagome as she was; flowing black hair, bright eyes, an abundance of life. "I love you Kagome," he whispers in her ear. The deathwatch for Kagome Higurashi has ended.

Inuyasha holds Kagome's hand a while longer, but he has another duty he has to do. He kisses his wife's hand as he stands and walks to the door. He steps out into the night air, and looks at the gathering. Inuyasha tries to speak, to tell those he and Kagome loved, that his wife of fifty years has gone on. He opens his mouth, but only his sobs can be heard.

Sango, her three children, and seven grandchildren look on with tears and sorrow. Sango walks to Inuyasha, her hair long since gone grey, and throws her arms around him. She understands his pain, having lost her Miroko five years past.

Rin, her hair streaked with grey, holds hugs Sesshomaru and weeps openly. The demon lord holds her tightly and places his right hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, squeezing it. He knows all to well, that what his brother is facing tonight he will be facing in the future. Inuyasha looks up at his brother, and clasps his hand as he holds Sango's sobbing form.

Inuyasha steps away from the door, and the mourners slowly and reverently walk in. Jakin wipes his eyes and gazes at his master's stricken face, and weeps openly as he walks into the dimly light room. The first thing Jakin notices is the smell of oil from the lamp as his eyes adjust to the gloom, and then he sees Kagome. He moves from the doorway as sobs escape his tiny frame. Shippo, now a grown fox demon walks over to the only mother he has ever really known and drops to his knees. He holds the exposed cold hand, kisses the fingers, and weeps. "Goodbye….goodbye…!," he chokes out between clinched teeth. "Goodbye…!"

Inuyasha looks down at Sango, looks to his brother, and looks back on his life. He tries to speak, but he can't. He doesn't need to. The last fifty years were a blessing. While he and Kagome never had children, he did gain a brother. Once a bitter enemy, Sesshomaru was, in no small part to Run and Kagome, his closest friend. He clings to Sango's frail body as if it was a liferaft, and grips his brother's hand. He finally is able to speak…."She's gone….but I'm not alone."


End file.
